


big sweaters and warm cuddles

by hyucksdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late Nights, Late night cuddles, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Morning Cuddles, NCT Dream - Freeform, No Angst, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uni AU, boyfriends markhyuck, cute mark lee, dance major donghyuck, just cuddles and fluff, lots of fluff, productivity, rapper mark, sunrise, sweetheart mark, tired hyuck, whipped boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: he looked up to his boyfriend looking soft and cuddly and tired and more cute than donghyuck could ever express.mark’s hair was messy over his forehead, eyes half closed, though donghyuck could see the affection in them. mark looked cute in a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black oversized sweatshirt, one that donghyuck could see himself stealing in the near future. donghyuck burrowed himself into his boyfriend's arms as he got to where hyuck was sitting, the younger’s arms wrapping around mark’s neck as he dropped his head onto mark’s shoulder.(or, the one where donghyuck gets home late from practice, only to find his boyfriend already sleeping)





	big sweaters and warm cuddles

donghyuck gently closed the door behind him, flipping on the lights, lightly illuminating the otherwise dark apartment. he sat down on the little bench near the entryway of their apartment, tugging his shoes off. a big yawn escaped the tired boy’s mouth, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes exhaustedly. his muscles were aching, and he took a minute to lean his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. sounds of nightlife were still apparent downstairs, cars honking, distant chatter and laughter, and if donghyuck really tried, he could even hear the loud bass of party music somewhere nearby. of course, that was the norm here. donghyuck had gotten used to it now. he kinda liked it now too. it made him feel better about practicing until the early hours of the morning, the fact that other people were also still out. 

inside the apartment had a completely different feel. the air was warm inside, a stark contrast from the chilly, brisk, autumn wind outside. mark had soft piano music playing from their speakers, donghyuck guessed that the older had fallen asleep trying to write lyrics. there was a pumpkin scented candle that was still burning, donghyuck knew that mark had forgotten to blow it out like he always did. donghyuck blew the candle out, breathing in the autumn scent that warmed up his insides. 

donghyuck had had a long night at the dance studio, working on his piece for hours and hours until his body was aching. he still had some cleaning up to do, but overall, he was proud of himself for choreographing this routine. 

looking at the clock, it was a little past three, so he picked himself up and hoisted his bag upon his shoulder, tiptoeing through his and mark’s apartment so he wouldn’t wake the older up. donghyuck took a quick shower, allowing the rhythm of the water pittering and pattering on his back relax him. the steam cleared his mind and by the time he got out, face red and skin warm, he felt refreshed and his mood had lifted.

donghyuck switched the light off, quietly heading back into the kitchen to make himself some tea. as his water boiled, the boy grabbed his journal and a pen from his backpack and sat down. mark had gotten him in the habit of writing one line a day. mark was diligent about it, he’d sit and write about his day, about the lyrics he’d composed, or what new techniques he’d learned in class, and he’d often make a list of things that he was grateful for. donghyuck admired how humble the older boy was, he never missed a day, and he’d write a lot too. so donghyuck had tried it out, wanting to be more grateful and honestly, writing a line each day wasn’t too hard, so he didn’t mind. 

now, as his water seeped in the tea, spreading a delightful aroma of jasmine that mixed with the pumpkin from the candle, donghyuck tapped his pen against his lips, thinking about what he should write about. most nights, he’d overthink what to write about, wondering which part of his day he should highlight. today, donghyuck uncapped his pen and started writing, the scratchy sound of his pen hitting paper relaxing donghyuck even more. 

after a good five minutes of donghyuck documenting his day, he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. he looked up to his boyfriend looking soft and cuddly and tired and more cute than donghyuck could ever express.

mark’s hair was messy over his forehead, eyes half closed, though donghyuck could see the affection in them. mark looked cute in a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black oversized sweatshirt, one that donghyuck could see himself stealing in the near future. donghyuck burrowed himself into his boyfriend's arms as he got to where hyuck was sitting, the younger’s arms wrapping around mark’s neck as he dropped his head onto mark’s shoulder.

“good morning,” donghyuck murmured into mark’s ear. mark huffed and his grip tightened on donghyuck. 

“are you ready for bed? i want cuddles,” mark’s breath was hot against donghyuck’s ear, and he found himself shivering. mark was only like  _ this _ , so affectionate, after 2 am, and whoever was near mark was lucky to get his cuddles. donghyuck nodded, stepping back to put his journal away. he picked up his cup of tea and followed his boyfriend into mark’s bedroom. 

the two boys settled into the bed, the big fluffy covers covering both boys from head to toe, only their faces visible as they pulled themselves closer to each other. the noise outside had died down and mark had switched the piano music off, so the only sound they could hear was the fan’s systematic spinning. 

mark’s window overlooked the street, so the both of them liked to watch the sunrise from mark’s bed in the mornings, the chilly air streaming into the room, shades of pink and orange blending and complementing each other as they used the sky as their canvas. 

right now, donghyuck scooted up to see most of the lights out, though if he looked down the street, he could see plenty of lights on, people out and about even at this ungodly hour. the window was cracked open a little, letting the chilly breeze slip in, causing mark to shiver and scoot even closer to donghyuck. mark’s arm was wrapped around donghyuck’s waist, and his head was resting on donghyuck’s stomach. donghyuck reached over to the nightstand, careful not to move too much and rustle the covers, and grabbed his tea. he was most at peace with the boy beside him. mark made him so happy, and the older boy wasn’t even aware of it. 

even on nights like this, when donghyuck got home late and was exhausted beyond words, seeing mark inspired him. mark really was donghyuck’s everything. 

donghyuck remembered a time, not long ago, when he hated sleeping with anyone else. as affectionate as he was during the day, sleeping was the one place that he liked to do by himself. he just found it so uncomfortable to share a bed with anyone else, sometimes he liked to sleep diagonally on the bed instead of in a straight line, and he didn’t like sharing blankets with anyone else. well, before mark, that was. 

meeting his roommate before freshman year was the scariest thing donghyuck had ever had to do. coming out of high school, he wasn’t in the best place, he wasn’t going to his dream school, he was scared for college, he was scared of being alone, he missed his family, but meeting mark had made it better. 

he had shown up at the ice cream shop before mark had, and he spent the whole ten minutes he was alone wondering how he should start a conversation. donghyuck was good at talking to people, he liked talking to people. but it was different when the person you were meeting was going to be living with you for the whole year. donghyuck really wanted to make a good impression. 

when mark had arrived, he had tripped on his way in and had accidentally spilled coffee on himself, shouting a curse donghyuck didn’t think could leave such a sweet boy’s lips. that had broken the ice, and donghyuck decided that mark would have no option but to like him the way he was. 

in short, mark had relieved all of donghyuck’s fears and promised that they’d go through this together. 

somewhere along the way, through all the late nights studying together, gaming together, getting lunch between classes, drinking until they couldn’t talk, they had gotten close. closer than donghyuck was to anyone else.

sometime after their first year, donghyuck had developed feelings for the older boy. he just found the older boy so sweet. 

sometime during their second year, they started falling asleep in each other’s rooms, exhaustion from classes getting to them. they would fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, limbs tangled, fully dressed, just two boys trying their best to stay on top of their lives. 

sometime after their second year, donghyuck realized that he liked sleeping in the same bed as mark. it was comfortable, something that he’d never felt before.

any other time he had tried to sleep in the same bed with someone, it felt wrong. but mark, mark would let donghyuck spread his body wherever he wanted to. he let donghyuck steal all the blankets, the older boy would just cling onto donghyuck, and for some reason, it felt comfortable. 

now, donghyuck pressed a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair, setting his cup of tea back on the table and snuggling close to mark. donghyuck felt mark’s cold feet settle against his, donghyuck already feeling his warmth transferring over to the older boy. he knew he should sleep, it was already nearing early morning, and though donghyuck felt the fatigue, his muscles ached, his head had started pounding, but his mind was still wandering. 

sometime during the night, mark ended up as the big spoon, his arms wrapped snugly around donghyuck’s middle, his chin nuzzled in donghyuck’s neck. donghyuck had finally drifted off to bed, close to the time when the sun had started to rise, the first rays of the light peeking into their apartment. mark was finally a little warm, donghyuck feeling the warmth from his boyfriend seeping into him, warming his soul. 

he was sure that it was still early morning, probably not even seven yet, though for some reason donghyuck was wide awake. he turned in mark’s embrace so they were facing each other, mark peacefully snoozing. 

donghyuck’s favorite times ever were early mornings when he and mark could do the most mundane things together. most days, they were running around, commitments and tasks and responsibilities taking up their minds, but the occasional slow day was donghyuck’s favorite. donghyuck could appreciate mark the most on those days. 

mark shifted, he was the lightest sleeper ever, even donghyuck turning around would wake him up sometimes. today, he softly opened his eyes, face puffy from sleep and hair ruffled over his forehead messily. as bad as mark thought he looked, donghyuck knew that he was just as beautiful as ever, his eyes soft and affectionate as a lazy smile spread across his face. “morning, hyuck,” his voice was a little rough but donghyuck loved it. 

“morning, mark,” hyuck pressed a kiss to mark’s cheek, enjoying the way mark’s skin got just the tiniest bit red. 

mark just mumbled something and pulled donghyuck closer to him, donghyuck having no problem with nuzzling his head into mark’s chest, enjoying the feeling of him being wrapped up in mark. 

they laid like that for a while, both boys eventually falling back asleep, the calming beat of mark’s heart playing in donghyuck’s ears, the soft sound of the first birds chirping outside of mark’s slightly open window, letting in a chilly breeze that caused donghyuck to get even closer to the older boy. thick blankets wrapped around the two content boys, creating the softest, calmest, most stress-free morning donghyuck had had in a long time.

the next time donghyuck woke up, mark was already out of bed, probably either already working on assignments for school or out on a run, because mark was the only person who’d be this productive at 10:30 in the morning. 

donghyuck sighed and stretched, getting out of bed and hesitating before making the bed. he was trying to be more productive, live better and healthier, and step one to living a better life was making the damn bed in the morning. 

so donghyuck straightened out mark’s bed, arranging the pillows until he was satisfied with how they looked. he then made his way to their kitchen, not surprised when he saw mark sitting at their island, books spread out as he typed away on his laptop. 

donghyuck made his way over behind his boyfriend, draping his arms down the front of mark’s body, nuzzling his chin onto mark’s shoulder. 

“morning,” donghyuck greeted softly, pressing a soft kiss to mark’s cheek. 

mark smiled into the kiss, clearly in a good mood after getting a good night’s sleep. “morning, sleepyhead.”

“you were the one who was half awake all night yesterday,” donghyuck stuck his tongue out, a smile spreading across his face. lazy mornings with mark were the best. 

“whatever. it was 3 am, you can’t blame me,” mark defended. 

“you drooled all over me so i can blame you,” donghyuck teased. 

mark turned back to his work, a pout on his lips. “i was gonna make you breakfast but i guess not. i can’t believe i’m dating someone who doesn’t appreciate me.”

donghyuck rolled his eyes. all their friends thought that donghyuck was the drama queen in this relationship, and while it was true, mark wasn’t innocent. as witty and clever donghyuck was, mark was no less. 

“you’re mean,” donghyuck replied. it was too early for him to come up with creative responses, and in his defense, he was running on 6 hours of sleep, and donghyuck really needed the whole 8 for his brain to work properly. 

mark chuckled before heading over to their kitchen. mark wasn’t the greatest cook, but he could get by. and anyway, it was the thought that counted.

so when donghyuck received a plate of burnt chocolate chip pancakes, an amused expression took over his face as he watched mark sheepishly stare at the ground. 

“ugh, you’re so cute even when you burn the pancakes and spill the coffee,” donghyuck poked mark’s nose and pulled him into a side hug. 

“i bet they still taste good,”  mark offered as he took a seat at the island, next to donghyuck. 

donghyuck shook his head. “i’ve never smelt burnt chocolate before today, mark.”

mark grinned before getting back to work, not noticing the endearing look donghyuck was sending the older. it just wasn’t fair; donghyuck was so so so in love with his clumsy, awkward, sweetheart of a boyfriend and mark didn’t even have to try to be good at everything.

it was just one of mark’s many charms. 

donghyuck took a tiny bite of the burnt pancakes before setting them back down. yeah, they were too burnt to eat. instead, donghyuck turned his gaze back to his inspiring boyfriend, watching him research for a music history class. the air smelled like warm chocolate and vanilla coffee, and donghyuck was as comfortable as he’d ever be wrapped in mark’s sweatshirt, watching his boyfriend work next to him.

(later, donghyuck would go back to the studio, practice until he dropped, and then come home to mark again, but that was a problem for later. right now, he was content, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky to have a boyfriend that would wake up at 3 for him and attempt to make breakfast for him).(even though he had failed, it was the thought that counted).

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you liked this short slice of life thing. markhyuck has been inspiring me to write so thanks to markhyuck for this fic! anyways, this was just kinda for me to play around with imagery and setting the scene. i'm trying to work on my descriptions, so i was just using markhyuck to play around with scenery! 
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like and catch me on twitter @cloudjungkook !!
> 
> ash xxx


End file.
